Say My Name
'History ' CSD (Celestial Superiority Dreadnaught) Say My Name ''is an HS5 warship belonging solely to Armored Security. It was first captained by Lord General Jonathan Holt, but was later passed on to Lord Admiral Leonidas Stone when Holt passed away. Throughout its six-hundred years of military service, ''Say My Name has earned over two-hundred and thirty-seven Battle Stars, sixty Hero Honors and forty-two War Ribbons, making Say My Name the most decorated ship in the First Fleet and the most honored vessel in Gearshift’s history. Say My Name is known throughout the First Fleet as the physical personification of Holt’s legendary might and resilience. The ship was constructed by the Iron Guardsmen, a process which took roughly fifty years to complete. Because of his heroism, tactical mastery and determination to ensure that Gearshift fell into their hands, the Iron Guardsmen presented Say My Name ''to Lord General Holt as a parting gift. Holt, thankful for the Iron Guardsmen’s generosity, decreed on that day that, should he and his army be needed in the event of an emergency, his force and ''Say My Name were theirs to call upon. This act, referred to as the Call to Arms Intuitive, is still in effect to this day, and is backed by the Steel Wolves First Armored Division whom look upon Holt as their one and true leader. After Armored Security’s departure, Say My Name would become a shining beacon of naval strength, traversing the stars and chartring hundreds of planets whilst doing battle with malicious pirate clans and overlords. Over the years, Say My Name ''would begin to attract a number of lonesome warships and spacecraft. These detached vessels, nicknamed ‘Drifters’ by the crew of ''Say My Name, were captained by either rogue admirals or runaway generals. All of them, regardless of their backgrounds, desired Say My Name’s companionship, as her sheer presence and gargantuan size usually staved off any and all individuals that wanted to bring these lawbreaking brigands to justice. In time, a vast fleet would form, with Lord General Holt acquiring additional personnel for his military force in the process. Holt would eventually press Say My Name ''into combat when the decision to initiate the Grand Crusades was finally made, ushering in the legendary warship’s Finest Hour. 'Offensive Power, Defensive Power and Other Functions' ''Say My Name is primarily designed to be the spearhead of any naval assault. Due to this design basis, the ship is covered with incredibly thick armor, an extremely powerful CSD-Grade Disruption Ward, a Turbocharged Reflection Aegis and hundreds of anti-fighter turrets. Say My Name’s primary method of engaging enemy warships is through the use of antimatter torpedoes, CSD-Grade Lord Tomahawk MASS Cannons and the strategic use of its unique Disruption Ward’s (unintended) offensive capabilities. Say My Name ''forgoes fighters in exchange for extra armor and anti-ship weapons, making it one of the most powerful fighterless ‘carriers’ in existence. Despite these design decisions, it is still able to carry four Siege Gunships in its centermost hold, which (under certain circumstances) can be classified as ultraheavy space superiority fighters. ''Say My Name is crewed by twenty-four thousands men and women, with eight-thousand of them being the ship’s Marine Defenders. Say My Name is Armored Security’s only production ship, which means that it is able to produce military equipment ranging from a standard pistol to a superheavy tank. In addition to being a mobile factory, Say My Name functions as a mobile military research laboratory, training facility for all types of combat (both land-based and space-based) and a hospital. Rewards and Honors 237 Battle Stars A Battle Star (also known as a Campaign Star) is awarded to those warships that have participated in a naval engagement. In Say My Name’s case, she has fired shots (in anger) throughout the span of roughly two-hundred and thirty-seven naval conflicts. It is theorized that Say My Name has been the cause of death for well over 678,859 enemy crew members. Some witness reports made by surviving veterans of the Grand Crusades paint the ship as having killed over 2,500,550 enemy crew members over a time period of two-hundred years, with an estimated loss of over 4,800 enemy naval vessels (not counting fighters). 60 Hero Honors Hero Honors are awarded to a warship that goes above and beyond the call of duty; they are akin to the Medal of Valor given to those Armored Security personnel that have distinguished themselves from their fellow soldiers by engaging in self-sacrificing feats during the course of a war. In Say My Name’s case, the ship has not ‘died’, but has suffered incredible battle damage during its (and its crew’s) acts of seemingly unnecessary heroism. 42 War Ribbons War Ribbons are given out to warships that have participated in a set Theatre of War (a term coined by Armored Security to describe an individual ‘war’ and not an individual ‘battle’). Because of Armored Security’s extensive combat history, Say My Name has obtained every single War Ribbon made in existence, and is the sole survivor of every major (and minor) galactic conflict Armored Security has taken part in. Due to her legendary history and her status as a symbol of strength, courage and endurance, Say My Name is often described as the 'beating heart of Armored Security', and should she fall Armored Security will most likely go with her. Category:Armored Security Category:Starships